


come to daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Football, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen comes home after football practice to a horny dad, who wants to do some things with his boy.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	come to daddy

Stephen is 15 years old. He plays football, and is secretly bi, but has never told anyone. He gets home from practice one day to see his dad sitting on the couch with his legs spread. His dad looked at Stephen, seeing his son’s huge bulge through his football gear, and felt himself get hard. “Come over here, Steph,” his dad said as Stephen went to sit down beside his dad. His dad took off his socks and stretched them out in front of him. “Give me a foot massage,” Stephen’s dad said. “What the hell? No way,” Stephen said, in shock. “You heard me, now get down and do it.” Stephen reluctantly got down and started rubbing his dad’s feet, when his dad said, “lick and sniff them...” Stephen, hard at this point, decided to not try and act like he disliked it, and started to sniff his dad’s smelly feet and lick them, licking the soles of his feet and in between his toes, sucking them. He was dripping his own saliva all over the floor. He took his mouth off one of his daddy’s feet, “fuck dad, your feet taste so good mmph!” His dad told him to get up and he lifted his armpits. “Worship your daddy’s armpits.” Stephen got down and started sniffing his dad’s super sweaty, smelly armpits and licking them, drooling all over them and cleaning every inch. His dad then took his shirt off and Steph started sucking his dad’s tight nipples, salivating all over his daddy’s body. He got down, pulled his dad’s shorts down and started mouthing at his daddy’s huge cock through his boxers. Eventually, he pulled his dad’s huge cock out and started sucking, going so deep. His dad then held his head down on his cock, making Stephen gag and struggle to get off, eventually spitting up on his dad’s dick. When he let off, a huge load of saliva and mucus covered his daddy’s cock and balls. His dad licked some of it up and shoved some of it back into his son’s mouth before spitting in his mouth. His dad then told him to bend over on his lap, so he did, and his daddy started spanking him so hard. “Fuck daddy, yes! Spank my tight ass dad, fuck!!” All of a sudden, Steph’s dad set him down on the couch on all fours, spreading his tight ass and spitting on his hole. Before Stephen could say anything, his daddy shoved his fat cock in his tight hole and started pounding. Stephen screamed for his daddy’s cock. His dad got down pounding, choking Stephen, making him moan for his daddy’s huge cock ripping apart his hole. Without warning, his dad shot the biggest load he’d ever shot in his life into his son’s sweet ass. After they were both finished cumming, they rolled over and dozed off, Stephen with his daddy’s cum dripping from his ass.


End file.
